


Waking Up in Vegas

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Terrible Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Clint and Kate wake up in Vegas together.





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> written for genprompt_bingo round #13  
> prompt: terrible choices

Clint groaned. Everything hurt. He pushed himself up from the cold tile floor. He looked around. He was in a bathroom. It was way too clean to be his own. What the hell? He managed to stand up without falling on his face. The tiny individually wrapped soaps, clean white towels, and way too bright lights let him know he was in a hotel bathroom. The last thing he remembered was going undercover with Kate. He was in Las Vegas, things were starting to come back to him now. He made his way to the sink without stumbling and took it as a good sign. He splashed cold water on his face and was almost starting to feel better until he noticed the cold metal band on his finger, his left ring finger. “The fuck?”

“Keep your voice down.” 

The voice came from on the other side of the door. Clint cracked the door open but didn’t see anyone. He opened it all the way and caught a glimpse of someone sprawled out on the bed on the other side of the room. “Kate?” 

“Who else would it be Barton, wait never mind, don’t answer that. Don’t wanna know.” 

Clint looked at the ring on his finger again. Yup, it definitely looked like a wedding band. What the hell had he done? “Kate? I think I got married last night.” He felt like an idiot saying it. 

Kate sat up. “What did you just say?”

Clint saw that she wasn’t naked and felt infinitely more relaxed. He looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed only in his boxers. Maybe things weren’t as bad as they seemed. “Did we pretend to get married or something?” They had been undercover after all. 

Kate looked at him like he was crazy. “No, it was our usual thing, no pretend relationship bullshit, what makes you think you got married?”

Clint held up his hand and showed her the ring. Kate’s eyes went wide.

“Okay, I can see how you reached that conclusion.” She pushed aside the covers and climbed out of bed. “You’re just the king of terrible choices aren’t you, Hawkeye?” Clint didn’t point out that she was wearing his shirt. The same one he’d been wearing the night before. It didn’t mean anything. 

Kate looked around the room. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out. I’m like totally a detective, remember?” 

Clint watched her search the room. He sat down on the bed while Kate looked for clues. This couldn’t be happening. He had to be asleep and dreaming still or maybe he was at the bottom of some ditch with a concussion. That would actually make sense. He saw the shock on her face the moment she realized what he had already concluded when he saw the matching ring on her finger. 

“What the hell? This can’t be real.” Kate ran her fingers through her hair and Clint held his hand out for the paper she was gaping at. She handed it over while shaking her head. “What the hell does this mean?” 

Clint inspected the document that was now starting to look achingly familiar. The marriage certificate they handed him at the chapel the night before. “I think it means you’re now the queen of terrible choices, Hawkeye.”

“No, we didn’t.” Kate was looking through a stack of polaroids, disbelief clear on her face.

“Apparently we did” He grabbed one of the photos from her. Kate kissing him in front of what was very likely an Elvis impersonator. This was just getting better and better.

“Can I faint? I would totally be cool with fainting right now. I know it sounds a little girly, but I think the situation totally calls for fainting.” Kate sat down next to him and let the photos drop from her hands.

“If I don’t get to pass out, you don’t get to faint.” 

“Is this for real?” Kate asked. 

“There’s a receipt in there for the marriage license, it looks legit.” He held it up in front of her face.

“Huh.” She took it from him and stared at it for a few minutes before handing it back.

“Do you think we -- you know?” 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” He said. He knew that didn’t mean they’d done the deed, but he remembered now. They very much had, more than once.

Kate laughed. “Yeah, it’s coming back to me. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Clint put his arm around her shoulder. “It always does Hawkeye, it always does.”


End file.
